Swiss Missed (Rewrite)
by Dede42
Summary: When Timon and Pumbaa visit a town in Switzerland for some yummy chocolate-covered bugs, they nearly get run over by the townsfolk as they hurried around thanks to the clock. They convince the timekeeper to take a vacation, only to learn that if he doesn't have the clock fixed by noon, he'll lose his job. Can Timon and Pumbaa save the day?


A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, yes I am do much better compared to yesterday with that early meeting and the late shift at the movie theater the night before. So, here is the rewrite and I remembered watching this episode at least once on TV when I was younger, so I know which part you meant.

* * *

Swiss Missed (Rewrite)

*Ah. Switzerland. A mountainous Central European country, home to numerous lakes, villages, Germans, snow and the high peaks of the Alps. Also a good place to practice skiing too considering Switzerland is where Goofy went for his skiing lesson in the Goofy cartoon ''The Art Of Skiing''. But what does any of this have to do with our favourite Disney duo? Well, my friends, it turns out that Timon and Pumbaa have decided to take a trip to Switzerland for the day...for some unexplained reason which involves eating bugs covered in Swiss chocolate in a town square somewhere which for some reason isn't covered in snow unlike the rest of Switzerland.*

* * *

Pumbaa: Ooh! A chocolate covered moth! That's my favourite!

Timon: They're all your favourite, Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: This is true. (Eats the chocolate covered moth)

Timon: (picks up a chocolate for himself) Mmm, toffee pecan cricket! (Eats it) Mmm! I stand DELICIOUSLY corrected! Caramel fudge dipped june bug.

Pumbaa: Hey, Timon. When are you gonna eat YOUR favourite one?

Timon: Ah, you mean the famed dark chocolate, honey crisp, candy coated, beetle brittle, mantis marzipan, peppermint lotus bug truffle? (Shows it to Pumbaa and licks his lips) I'm saving it for last, Pumbaa. So I can savour it slowly and...

*Uh oh. There goes the chimes of a nearby timekeeper's clock indicating that it's 9 o'clock in the morning. You know what that means...MORNING RUSH! To avoid being trampled on by various townspeople rushing here and there to get wherever they need to be right now, the meerkat and warthog are gonna have to LEG IT!*

* * *

Timon: (rushes over to one of the timekeeper's clock's/house's window ledge quickly without dropping his truffle) Whoa! What's the big rush all of a sudden?

Pumbaa: Gee, I don't know, Timon. Maybe these people have important jobs which carry responsibilities that affect lives other than they're own.

Timon: Responsibilities? Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. These people CLEARLY don't know how to relax.

Pumbaa: Timon, Hakuna Matata might not work for everyone.

Timon: Pumbaa, I say that I can Hakuna Matata work for ANYONE! But, why should I? These locals have not DIRECTLY affected me. But, the moment one does, I'll GLADLY prove my Hakuna Matata theory. (Suddenly, the window opens kicking Timon off the window ledge and landing on the ground right into his truffle) Whoa! Oof! (Gasps) MY TRUFFLE!

Fronk Fegnugen (Yes, that IS the timekeeper's name): (checks his watch) Time to check the clock. (Goes outside, grabs a ladder and climbs up to work on the clock)

Pumbaa: Uh, Timon? I think HE directly affected you by making you smash your favourite truffle.

Timon: (sarcastically) Holmes, you're a genius. You're powers of observation astonish me, Pumbaa. Now, step aside and watch me weave my Hakuna Matata magic! (Climbs up the ladder to the top of the clock where the timekeeper, Fronk Fegnugen, is currently working on the clock)

Pumbaa: I don't think this is such a good idea.

Timon: Pardon me, sir! My name is Timon and that down there is my bestest best friend Pumbaa. And this is your lucky day! (Fronk doesn't answer as he is busy) Yello! (He's still not listening) Hey, mister! Are you listening to me? (Nope. He's still busy working) YO, HANS! You think ya can spend a minute? You've got 60 of 'em!

Pumbaa: (calling from below) I told you this wasn't such a good idea, Timon!

Fronk Fegnugen: (sighs) I am Fronk Fegnugen, keeper of the clock. Please do not ask me to spare a SECOND. My time is devoted to this clock which is the pride of my city and joy to my life.

Timon: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Fronk. Relax.

Fronk Fegnugen: You DON'T seem to realise how my job carries a responsibility that affects lives other than my own.

Pumbaa: (calling from below) What did he say, Timon?

Timon: Nothing, nothing. Something about (mutters under his breath) responsibility.

Fronk Fegnugen: (climbs back down the ladder back to the ground while Timon is still on his shoulders) I was selected by my fellow townspeople to care for this cherished clock that has not only kept the trains other transportation running on time for centuries, but has also survived 8 fires, 2 floods and 3 wars! The townspeople rely on me to preserve this leading memorial of which I am the proud timekeeper...

Timon: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get the idea. And all it tells me is that there's one HUGE gaping void in your life.

Fronk Fegnugen: But I have the clock. What more do I need?

Timon: What more do you need?! (Begins singing his trademark song) Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful...

Fronk Fegnugen: (interrupting) You're not gonna perform an entire musical number, are you? Because I don't have time. I still have to recalibrate the main suspension spring.

Timon: What I'm talking about here is...

Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata!

Timon: It means loosen those lederhosen, let down you're hair (quickly dresses Fronk up in skier's clothes), and see the world through carefree coloured lenses! (Puts some cool glasses on Fronk) Forget your worries!

Pumbaa: Have some fun!

Timon: Take a vacation!

Pumbaa: Eat some bugs!

Timon: And so on and so forth that we would be better of singing about but, you know, you don't want us to sing so too bad.

Fronk Fegnugen: (considers this for a moment) Hmm. I've never taken the time to have any PROPER fun like everyone else. Timon, you're right. I'm going to kick back, cut loose and have some fun!

Pumbaa: But what about the clock?

Fronk Fegnugen: But what ABOUT the clock?

Timon: What? WHAT about the clock? Ya think the minute ya walk away, the clock will break and mean ol' mister clock inspector will drive up in a big black car and demand it be fixed by noon or you're fired?

Fronk Fegnugen: (chuckles) You're right. (Takes a pair of skies from Pumbaa and begins walking off to some snowy part of Switzerland) See you later!

Timon: Auf Wiedersehen!

Pumbaa: Chow!

*You know, as the narrator of Thomas the Tank Engine would say, then there was trouble! Yep. You can probably guess. The moment Fronk walked away, all of a sudden, the clock unexplainably broke! Why doesn't that meerkat keep his big mouth shut? Then, maybe the clock wouldn't have broken if he hadn' t had said that. Cartoon logic is strange logic. And of course, right on cue, a big black car drives up towards our favourite duo.*

Timon: (immediately guesses who the person stepping pit of the black car is) Lemme guess. Clock inspector?

Clockwork Quint: Correctness! And I, Clockwork Quint, the most punctual timekeeping timekeeper in the Alps condemn Fronk Fegnugen for leaving this clock in such a grievous state of disrepair!

Pumbaa: Hmm. You know, Timon, I can't quite put my nonexistent finger on it, but I have the STRANGEST feeling that we may have seen this guy twice before.

Timon: The only thing STRANGE is your sense of timing, Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: But I'm positive we've seen this man before, Timon! But, when was the last time we've seen this man?

Clockwork Quint: I believe that would be after you got me thrown in jail for stealing a suitcase containing $1,290,000 in unmarked bills.

Pumbaa: Ah, so you ARE that man we tried to steal back the suitcase from last time. AND, it would appear that you're also the guy that tried to cook our friend Speedy who just so happens to be a snail!

Clockwork Quint: What can I say? I take different jobs every time you screw something up whenever we end up meeting each other during my past jobs.

(I am SERIOUSLY NOT making this up. Going by episode order if you check the list of Timon and Pumbaa episodes on Wikipedia, the episode ''Swiss Missed'' that I'm currently rewriting as I speak comes after the episode ''How To Beat The High Costa Rica'' where Quint is Criminal Quint stealing suitcases full of money. So, it's true when I say that that was the last time Timon and Pumbaa saw Quint before he became Clockwork Quint. Dede42: Oh, I believe you, I believe you.)

Timon: Uh, inspector...

Clockwork Quint: INTERRUPTION! Allow Clockwork Quint to savour the moment. Ever since this misguided town chose Fronk to be timekeeper instead of me, I've been waiting for sweet revenge. Unless the clock is fixed and cuckooing by noon, Fronk Fegnugen is fired!

Pumbaa: FIRED?!

Clockwork Quint: (goes back into his car) He'll NEVER work on clocks again, his adopted sons will never work on clocks again, or THEY'RE adopted sons neither! HA, HA, HA! (Drives away continuing his similar to Prince John laugh)

Pumbaa: Gee, Timon. I guess Fronk had more to worry about than he realised.

Timon: Hakuna Matata, Pumbaa. There's nothing to worry about. We can fix it. (The clock starts breaking even more just after he says that) Oops! Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?

(Hey! That's what I said!)

Timon: Uh...let's get outta here.

* * *

*Cut to a few minutes later where Timon and Pumbaa are sitting outside a train station ticket booth with a sign saying ''back in 5 minutes'' hoping to get outta Switzerland before they get into even bigger trouble.*

Timon: What's taking so long?

Pumbaa: Timon, don't you think we should find Fronk and tell him about the clock? Because if we don't tell him about the clock and he doesn't fix it, he'll get fired.

* * *

*Cut to a few MORE minutes later after a while of waiting at the ticket booth for the train station.*

Timon: (yawns) Doesn't anyone around her wear a watch?

Pumbaa: I think they all rely on the CLOCK, Timon!

Timon: You know what, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: What?

Timon: (calmly) I think we should find Fronk and tell him about the clock because if we don't find him and tell him about the clock, he'll get fired and we'll (suddenly shouting) NEVER GET OUTTA THIS TOWN!

Pumbaa: Good idea.

Timon: (scoffs) Heh. Who's the brains of this outfit?

Pumbaa: Well, uhhhhh...

Timon: That's right. Me. So when we find Fronk, let ME do the talking.

* * *

*Easier said than done. That's all I can say to that. Anyways, here's a duo a few minutes later on skies in a snowy part of Switzerland (since the town/village wasn't covered in snow at all for some strange reason) searching for the soon to be ex-timekeeper of the clock. It doesn't take much long to find him though.*

Fronk Fegnugen: Timon! Pumbaa! (Skies up to them both in his skiing gear) Long time no see! Guess what. Thanks to you and Hakuna Matata, I've been taking skiing lessons and have become friends with this ski instructor! (The ski instructor skies up next to Fronk) And here she is!

Frieda (Yes, that IS her name): I'm so honoured to have taught this timekeeper skiing lessons. I've cherished that big clock ever since I was a little girl. The cuckoo bird sang me to sleep every night but I never dreamed I'd meet someone who loves that clock as much as I do.

Timon: (sigh) Well, ahem! Errrrrrmmmm...uhhhhhh...tell him what you were gonna tell him, Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: But I thought you, the brains of the outfit, were going to tell him that the clock broke.

Fronk Fegnugen: (horrifed) The clock is broken?!

Frieda: But how?

Timon: Um...well...you see...uh...it's not exactly broken. Uh...it could be a basic wear and tear. Uh, then again, it might just be a sprung spyro spring or just a glitch in the glockenspiel or...ah, big deal if you're fired if the clock isn't fixed by noon. Is that gonna be the end of your timekeeping career?

Fronk Fegnugen: YES! (Checks his watch) And it's only 5 minutes before noon! Follow me!

Frieda: Me as well?! Why me? I mean, I love the clock but I don't know anything about fixing it! I'm just a ski instructor!

Timon: You're just tagging along with us to move the plot of this episode of our show that we're being filmed for by some cameras that follow us around everywhere we go for some reason forward. Now, come on!

* * *

(Returning to the town was easier said then done, for some strange reason that our heroes were never able to figure out, they ended up having _a lot_ of near misses with trees, boulders, bears throwing around barrels, and they ended up rolling down the mountainside, creating a massive snowball that landed in the middle of the town, covering everything with snow!)

Fronk Fegnugen: (digs himself out of the snow and he looks at his broken clock) MY CLOCK! OH! There's NO WAY I can fix it by noon! (Glares at Timon) It's all you and your Hakuna Matata's fault!

Timon: (gets all nervous) Hey, Fronk. Blue eyes. Don't look at us. You only have yourself to blame. What mook neglects a temperamental piece of machinery like this to take skiing lessons and become ski buddies with the ski instructor herself? This clock has a history! Doesn't that mean anything to you?

Fronk Fegnugen: (growls) OOH, WHY YOU NO GOOD...

Pumbaa: Wait one minute!

Timon: Which is about how much longer left we have to live.

Pumbaa: I've got an idea.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: A few moments later...

*Well, it's been a few moments according to the random time card, and here's Clockwork Quint again here to fire Fronk! Or so he thinks.*

Clockwork Quint: (steps out of his black car) CONSTERNATION! Could it be that Fronk Fegnugen and his beloved clock will soon part company? Maybe now, this town will pick the RIGHT man for the job. Someone like me, Clockwork Quint! The most punctual timekeeping timekeeper in the Alps! I've been predicting your failure for years and today...huh?

*Well, THIS was Pumbaa's plan. He and Timon would perform the jobs of the mechanical animals that were previously on the tower. And that is exactly what's happening right now as Pumbaa dances around in a ballerina outfit (he dresses up as a ballerina A LOT in the TV show, doesn't he?). And guess where poor Timon is.*

Timon: (standing in the place of the cuckoo bird) Cuckoo.

Clockwork Quint: (outraged) VEXATION! Foiled yet AGAIN by that meerkat and warthog! Grrr! You may win THIS round, but Clockwork Quint WILL get revenge! Clockwork Quint is...

Timon: Cuckoo.

Clockwork Quint: GRRRRRRRRR!

THE END

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the part I added concerning their return to the town. See you on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


End file.
